Unknown
by VioletHunterWolf
Summary: Caesars and Providence are after her for her power, an unknown group is after her for her knowledge of the location of a thing called 'the key'. And where is Rex? stuck right in the middle of it. But who can help a girl who knows nothing of the world, doesn't even know what pain feels like because all her life she have lived in darkness. She herself is a mystery. Rex/OC
1. Unknown

Chapter 1

Hi this is my very first story so please don't be mean Thnx

''thought

" " talk

"**Demon"**

Unknown Pov.

'..._nature, life, hope...beautiful...if only i could see it but no all i see is darkness...that's all there is here...but I can feel it...nature...i can hear the birds sing, the cracking of branches under footsteps but not now...all is silent, something is wrong...now i see a small ray of light shine throw a crack made in my darkness...I reach for it but something also reaches for me it is thin and shiny and pierces my skin easily...a liquid runs down my arm that was not there before...i have never felt pain before...and now that i have...' *SCREAM!*_

Rex Pov.

"Dammit Holiday if we're going to beat my brother to the E.V.O forest you're going to have to make this hunk of junk go faster" I shouted. I hated the thought that Providence was now controlling E.V.O's against their will and using them for their own power. "I'm trying Rex" Holiday calmly stated but i was far beyond calm, "Then I'll try harder" and with that I put my hands on the controls of the broken down ship Holiday fixed up and gave it a boost. I pushed that piece of shit until we got to are destination and by that time there was enough of it felt to even be called a hunk of junk it's more like scrap metal now. Me, Six and Holiday all jumped out and started running towards the loud cracking noises, and when we got there we saw Providence cutting down huge trees and killing all the wild E.V.O's. "Come on guys we need to find her my research depends on..." Caesar stopped finally noticing us. "Hey little bro hows it going?" he turns towards us and with his hand signals some of his men to him, for protection im guessing "Where kinda busy here so why don't you and your little friends leave this have nothing to do with you Rex" Caesar casusly stated "When it comes to EVO's bro im always involved!" i shouted back "Rex I..." Caesar stopped mind sentence when everyone had to over their ears from the blood curding scream that penetrated the almost silent forest. Wild EVO's ran from the scene leaving only us and Providence. Then in a blink of an eye a bliding white light shone from the cut that the chainsaw made and the tree split in two.

Unknown Pov. 

'_The liquid...what is it?...it's not stopping and now more is coming out of my eyes!...what's going on? i reach into the darkness again towards the small amount of light and slipped my fingers in-between the crack and pulled, pulled as hard as i could then more light came into my hole but this light was not made from the outside...no it seems to be coming from my own body?!'_


	2. Her

Chapter 2

Rex Pov.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The blood curding scream lessened but a faint indescribable noise continued. But no one really paid attention to that, we all had our eyes glued to the largest tree in the forest, and the reason for this is because it was slowly splitting in two. The chainsaw was still tightly wedged in between the fresh cut it had made but no one dares to go pull it out afraid they might get hit by a falling branch. The blinding white light flickered in the tree dyeing down to that of a glow, "Rex" I turned around to Holiday but it looked like she couldn't speak, her mouth hanging open in shock. But what caused me to be shocked was not her face nor the tree splitting but that we were being surrounded by forest E.V.O's. They circled around us, enclosing us with the tree and had just announced its finally crack and blow apart. What i saw inside surprised me to the core of my entire body, shaking me awake of the world that I had once lived in and brought towards a new one. But from beside me i hear Caesar whisper to himself "I have finally found her".

Unknown Pov.

_I open my eyes and see the color I have never seen before. Red. It surrounds me making a trail down my arm and onto the hard ground. I watch it pool around me, mesmerized by its bright color and how it slips from in between the large dark spot across my arm. But I am not able to be locked in its trance for very long for the unknown feeling...pain courses through me making my body shake and a humming noise in my ears drum to the same rhythm as the main organ in my body. But i am not able to focus on this neither because i hear foot steps and they are coming closer. I look up into my new surrounds and what i see shocks me. My beautiful forest once full of life now looks like the grasslands it was before i arrived here, strange creatures gather all around. They stand on two feet and hold big silver tubes while their own bodies are also covered in silver. I see one of them walk over to me; he looks different from the others. His top is dark and the rest is colors I haven't seen before, he kneels down in front of me and sticks out his hand. Hands just like mine, yet different. While mine appear soft, small and white his are big, hairy and browned. I look up at him, his eyes are brown and his face is tan. I feel my stomach twist and turn with unease when he reaches out and takes a lock of my white gold white. He plays with it in his and i see his mouth moving but i don't know what he is saying. All i know is that i don't like him and then i hear him speak and this time i understand, _"I found you, i have finally found you after years of searching, please will you tell me what your name is?" _My name, do i even remember, least see if i remember it starts with and A and it have something to do with the northern skies. I eyes widen as i remember the name i was given at birth and with some difficulty i whisper "...Aurora..." _


End file.
